dramaforlifefandomcom-20200214-history
Hissatsu Shigotonin
Details *'Title:' 必殺仕事人 *'Title (romaji):' Hissatsu Shigotonin *'Genre:' Jidaigeki, adventure *'Broadcast network:' TV Asahi, ABC Season 1 *'Format:' Renzoku *'Episodes:' 84 *'Broadcast period:' 1979-May-18 to 1981-Jan-30 Synopsis User/Viewer Ratings Cast *Fujita Makoto as Nakamura Mondo *Ibuki Goro *Mitamura Kunihiko *Yamada Takao (ep1-26) *Aikawa Izumi (鮎川いずみ) (ep29-84) *Mishima Yuriko (三島ゆり子) (ep29-84) Guests *Iwasaki Yoshimi (ep5) 2007 Special *'Title:' 必殺仕事人2007 *'Title (romaji):' Hissatsu Shigotonin 2007 *'Format:' Tanpatsu *'Viewership ratings:' 20.9% (Kanto) *'Broadcast date:' 2007-Jul-07 *'Air time:' Saturday 21:00 Synopsis A violent fire one evening kills a husband and wife couple and burns their Kazusaya rice shop to ashes. Their daughter Sachi manages to make it out alive, but she claims the fire was set by henchmen from the rival Harimaya shop who abducted her sister. After policeman Watanabe Shogoro hears her story, he begins investigating the case, but desperate to avenge her parents' deaths, Sachi later enlists the aid of a mysterious woman who offers to kill Harimaya for a price. Watanabe soon discovers that there is more to this case than meets the eye. Cast *Higashiyama Noriyuki as Watanabe Shogoro *Wakui Emi as Okiku *Fujita Makoto as Nakamura Mondo *Matsuoka Masahiro as Ryoji *Okura Tadayoshi as Genta *Mizukawa Asami as Tamagushi *Fukushi Seiji as Ogawara Denshichi *Ukaji Takashi as Sakamoto Kansuke *Nogiwa Yoko as Watanabe Kou *Nakagoshi Noriko as Watanabe Fuku *Hara Sachie as Kaoru *Maeda Koki as Sakutaro *Dan Jiro as Masukichi *Nagae Hidekazu as Kisuke *Sano Shiro as Kagaya Genemon *Ishibashi Renji as Kagaya Hikozaemon *Sugai Kin as Nakamura Sen *Shiraki Mari as Nakamura Ritsu *Hoshino Mari as Sachi *Kawahara Sabu as Harimaya Tozaemon *Hamada Akira as Asakura Chujiro *Matsuoka Yumi *Nakano Wakaba (中野若葉) as Oharu *Ibu Masato as Toriyama Kageoki Production Credits *'Screenwriter:' Terada Toshio *'Producer:' Moriyama Koichi, Uchiyama Satoko, Takeda Isao, Nakajima Hitoshi (中嶋等) (Shochiku) *'Director:' Ishihara Shigeru *'Music:' Hirao Masaaki (平尾昌晃) 2009 Season *'Title:' 必殺仕事人2009 *'Title (romaji):' Hissatsu Shigotonin 2009 *'Format:' Renzoku *'Episodes:' 22 *'Viewership ratings:' 11.2% (Kanto) *'Broadcast period:' 2009-Jan-09 to 2009-Jun-26 *'Air time:' Friday 21:00 *'Theme song:' Kyoka Suigetsu by The SHIGOTONIN (Higashiyama Noriyuki, Matsuoka Masahiro & Okura Tadayoshi) Synopsis This show marks the return of the jidaigeki series "Hissatsu Shigotonin," which has had several seasons between the 1970s and the 1990s. The franchise came back in 2007 with a one-shot special, but this is its first full season since 1992. Makoto Fujita returns as the protagonist Nakamura Mondo, one of the "shigotonin," a team of hired assassins. --''Tokyograph'' Cast *Higashiyama Noriyuki as Watanabe Shogorou *Matsuoka Masahiro as Ryoji *Okura Tadayoshi as Genta (ep1-11) *Tanaka Koki as Ren (ep13-) *Fujita Makoto as Nakamura Mondo *Wakui Emi as Okiku *Tanimura Mitsuki as Kisaragi *Nakagoshi Noriko as Watanabe Fuku *Maeda Koki as Sakutaro *Nogiwa Yoko as Watanabe Kou *Sugai Kin as Nakamura Sen *Shiraki Mari as Nakamura Ritsu *Ukaji Takashi as Sakamoto Kansuke *Fukushi Seiji as Ogawara Denshichi *Kobayashi Ryoko (ep1) *Kaku Chikako (ep2) *Nakahara Takeo (ep7) *Matsumura Yuki (ep12) *Kaga Mariko (ep17) *Furuwa Saki as Misuzu (SP) Production Credits *'Screenwriter:' Terada Toshio, Okamoto Satoru (岡本さとる), *'Producer:' Moriyama Koichi, Uchiyama Satoko, Takeda Isao *'Director:' Ishihara Shigeru *'Music:' Hirao Masaaki (平尾昌晃) Episode Ratings Source: Video Research, Ltd. 2010 Special *'Title:' 必殺仕事人2010 *'Title (romaji):' Hissatsu Shigotonin 2010 *'Format:' Tanpatsu *'Viewership ratings:' 14.4% (Kanto) *'Broadcast date:' 2010-Jul-10 *'Air time:' Saturday 21:00 Synopsis Cast *Higashiyama Noriyuki as Watanabe Shogorou *Matsuoka Masahiro as Ryoji *Tanaka Koki as Ren *Wakui Emi as Okiku *Fujita Makoto as Nakamura Mondo (appeared in flashbacks) *Tanimura Mitsuki Notes *Fujita Makoto who played 'Nakamura Mondo' in the Hissatsu Shigotonin series, died in February of 2010, shortly after filming for the SP began. But Fujita appeared in several flashbacks throughout the SP. 2012 Special *'Title:' 必殺仕事人2012 *'Title (romaji):' Hissatsu Shigotonin 2012 *'Format:' Tanpatsu *'Viewership ratings:' 15.7% (Kanto) *'Broadcast date:' 2012-Feb-19 *'Air time:' Sunday 21:00 *'Theme song:' Kyoka Suigetsu by The SHIGOTONIN (Higashiyama Noriyuki, Matsuoka Masahiro & Okura Tadayoshi) Synopsis Cast *Higashiyama Noriyuki as Watanabe Shogorou *Matsuoka Masahiro as Ryoji *Tanaka Koki as Ren *Wakui Emi as Okiku 2013 Special *'Title:' 必殺仕事人2013 *'Title (romaji):' Hissatsu Shigotonin 2013 *'Format:' Tanpatsu *'Viewership ratings:' 13.5% (Kanto) *'Broadcast date:' 2013-Feb-17 *'Air time:' Sunday 21:00 *'Theme song:' Kyoka Suigetsu by The SHIGOTONIN (Higashiyama Noriyuki, Matsuoka Masahiro & Okura Tadayoshi) Synopsis Cast *Higashiyama Noriyuki as Watanabe Shogorou *Matsuoka Masahiro as Ryoji *Tanaka Koki as Ren *Wakui Emi as Okiku 2014 Special *'Title:' 必殺仕事人2014 *'Title (romaji):' Hissatsu Shigotonin 2014 *'Format:' Tanpatsu *'Viewership rating:' 13.1% (Kanto) *'Broadcast date:' 2014-Jul-07 *'Air time:' Sunday 21:00 *'Theme song:' Kyoka Suigetsu by The SHIGOTONIN Synopsis Cast *Higashiyama Noriyuki as Watanabe Shogoro *Matsuoka Masahiro as Kyojiya Ryoji *Wakui Emi as Okiko *Chinen Yuri as Ryusei *Namase Katsuhisa as Masumura Rintaro *Taguchi Hiromasa as Yuki Shinnosuke *Nogiwa Yoko as Watanabe Kou *Nakagoshi Noriko as Watanabe Fuku *Okada Yoshinori as Kamon Hashinosuke *Sasaki Nozomi as Otsu *Nagashima Toshiyuki as Ryu Hitoshi *Nakamura Baijaku as Nakanoshima Yorimasa *Takahashi Hideki as Abekawano Senkichi Production Credits *'Screenwriter:' Terada Toshio *'Chief Producer:' Takeda Isao *'General Producer:' Moriyama Koichi, Uchiyama Satoko *'Producer:' Iida Shin (飯田新), Yamakawa Hideki (山川秀樹) *'Director:' Ishihara Shigeru *'Music:' Hirao Masaaki (平尾昌晃) 2015 Special *'Title:' 必殺仕事人2015 *'Title (romaji):' Hissatsu Shigotonin 2015 *'Format:' Tanpatsu *'Viewership ratings:' 10.7% (Kanto) *'Broadcast date:' 2015-Nov-29 *'Air time:' Sunday 21:00 *'Theme song:' Kyoka Suigetsu by The SHIGOTONIN Synopsis Cast *Higashiyama Noriyuki as Watanabe Shogoro *Matsuoka Masahiro as Ryoji *Nakagoshi Noriko as Watanabe Fuku *Endo Kenichi as Jinpachiro *Wakui Emi as Okiku *Namase Katsuhisa as Masamura Rintaro *Chinen Yuri as Ryu *Yamamoto Mizuki *Tanaka Minako *Takenaka Naoto *Nogiwa Yoko as Watanabe Kou *Yanagi Yurina 2016 Special *'Title:' 必殺仕事人2016 *'Title (romaji):' Hissatsu Shigotonin 2016 *'Format:' Tanpatsu *'Viewership ratings:' 10.0% (Kanto) *'Broadcast date:' 2016-Sep-25 *'Air time:' Sunday 21:00 *'Theme song:' Kyoka Suigetsu by The SHIGOTONIN Synopsis Cast *Higashiyama Noriyuki as Watanabe Shogoro *Matsuoka Masahiro as Ryoji *Chinen Yuri as Ryu *Wakui Emi as Okiku *Endo Kenichi as Jinpachiro *Nogiwa Yoko as Watanabe Kou *Nakagoshi Noriko as Watanabe Fuku *Taguchi Hiromasa as Yuki Shinnosuke *Namase Katsuhisa as Masamura Rintaro *Nukumizu Youichi as Yusuke *Yasuda Ken as Asahina Tojuro *Omi Toshinori as Kawarazaki Choshichi *Hamabe Minami as Okinu *Terajima Susumu as Kito Shinnosuke *Kubota Maki as Hatsu Production Credits *'Screenwriter:' Terada Toshio *'General Producer:' Moriyama Koichi, Uchiyama Satoko *'Chief Producer:' Takeda Isao *'Producer:' Iida Shin (飯田新), Akiyama Takahito (秋山貴人) *'Director:' Ishihara Shigeru *'Music:' Hirao Masaaki (平尾昌晃) 2018 Special *'Title:' 必殺仕事人2018 *'Title (romaji):' Hissatsu Shigotonin 2018 *'Format:' Tanpatsu *'Viewership ratings:' 11.1% (Kanto) *'Broadcast date:' 2018-Jan-07 *'Air time:' Sunday 21:00 *'Theme song:' Kyoka Suigetsu by The SHIGOTONIN Synopsis Cast *Higashiyama Noriyuki as Watanabe Shogoro *Matsuoka Masahiro as Ryoji *Chinen Yuri as Ryu *Wakui Emi as Okiku *Endo Kenichi as Jinpachiro *Matsuo Satoru *Namase Katsuhisa as Masamura Rintaro *Nogiwa Yoko as Watanabe Kou *Nakagoshi Noriko as Watanabe Fuku *Kuroki Hitomi as Suzuran *Mamiya Shotaro *Kiyohara Kaya as Orin *Okuda Eiji Production Credits *'Screenwriter:' Terada Toshio *'General Producer:' Uchiyama Satoko *'Chief Producer:' Iida Shin (飯田新), Takeda Isao *'Producer:' Akiyama Takahito (秋山貴人) *'Director:' Ishihara Shigeru *'Music:' Hirao Masaaki (平尾昌晃) External Links *Official "2007" site *Official "2009" site *Official "2010" site *Official "2012" site *Official "2013" site *Official "2014" site *Official "2015" site *Official "2016" site *Official "2018" site *"Season 1" Japanese Wikipedia *"2007" Japanese Wikipedia *"2009" Japanese Wikipedia *"2010" Japanese Wikipedia *"2012" Japanese Wikipedia *"2013" Japanese Wikipedia *"2014" Japanese Wikipedia *"2015" Japanese Wikipedia *"2016" Japanese Wikipedia *"2018" Japanese Wikipedia Category:JDrama Category:JDrama1979 Category:JDrama1980 Category:JDrama1981 Category:JDrama2007 Category:JDrama2009 Category:JDrama2010 Category:JDrama2012 Category:JDrama2013 Category:JDrama2014 Category:JDrama2015 Category:JDrama2016 Category:JDrama2018 Category:TV Asahi Category:ABC